1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof using a pre-amorphization implantation (PAI) process to reduce contact resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The technology of the semiconductor integrated circuit has been continuously improved with time. The products of each new generation of manufacturing process have smaller and more complicate circuit designs compared to the previous generations. The number and density of functional devices in each chip region have to be increased continuously due to the requirements of product innovation. Hence, the size of each device has to be shrunk continuously.
Since the size of the device is continuously shrunk, the influence on the electrical performance (e.g. on current, Ion) of the device due to the contact resistance between the source contact/drain contact and the source junction/drain junction has become significant. Therefore, the research related to the manufacturing process and material are still ongoing in the industry for reducing the contact resistance between the source contact/drain contact and the source junction/drain junction, and for further achieving the objects of device requirements and improving the device performance.